buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shintaru21/Pangea World: 2nd attribute, Savage Ancients
Pangea World, a world filled will different elements and large dinosaurs while the dinos roam around, the Savage Ancients make up the other portion of pangea worlds population, being the humans and beast of the world they make with what they can to survive, going so far as to master ways to channel soulguard and keep themselves alive as long as possible the savage ancient are used well in conjunction with soulguard, whether giving abilities to the cards there in the souls of, having abilities that trigger when you put them into the drop zone from the soul, to refilling he soul with cards you need and keeping them alive as long as possible. Gimgo, Keeper of the weak Attribute: Savage Ancient size:3 Power:5000 crit:3 Defense:9000 Call Cost: pay 3 gauge & put 3 from your drop zoen into this cards soul Once per turn, when a card from this cards soul is put into the drop zone, you may put the top of your deck into the gauge Soulguard Magma Claw Attribute: Savage Ancient/Fire Size:1 Power:3000 crit:2 Defense:4000 no effects Savage Life Swinger Attribute: Savage Ancient Size:2 Power:6000 Crit:3 Defense:3000 no effects Ancient Alter Priestess Attribute: Savage Ancient/Spirit Size:0 Power:2000 Crit:0 Defense:2000 ACT: you may pay 1 gauge, put this card into the soul of a size 2 or higher monster Ancient Times Leo Attribute: Savage Ancient/Earth Size:2 Power:5000 Crit:2 Defense: 3000 Call Cost: pay 2 gauge & put 2 from your drop zone into this cards soul "Soul Keeper" When a size 1 or less is destroyed, you can put it into this cards soul instead of the drop zone Fire Chanter Attribute: Savage Ancient/Fire Size:1 Power:1000 Crit:2 Defense:4000 When this monster is put into the drop zone from a monsters soul, deal 1 damage to your opponent Last Chance at Survival Attribute:Enhance Spell Counter Choose a in battle, and for this battle, its gets +3000 power, +3000 defense and Counterattack Soul's Wake Attribute: Savage Ancient/Defense Spell Activate only when a monster on your field uses Soulguard Counter if your monster has 0 card in its soul, end the battle phase Alter Arts Sage Attribute: Savage Ancient Size:1 Power:2000 Crit:1 Defense: 4000 ACT pay 1 gauge, put the top card of you deck into a monsters soul Crater Sabertooth Attribute: Savage Ancient/Earth Size:2 Power:5000 crit:3 Def:5000 Call Cost: Pay 1 guage and put the top card of your deck into this card's soul Soulgaurd Mender of Drastic Wounds Attribute: Savage Warrior/Heal Size:0 Power:0 Crit:1 Defense:5000 When this card is put into the drop zone from a cards soul, heal 1 damage Guiding Ancient Attribute: Savage Ancient/Spirit Size:1 Power:2000 Crit:0 Defense:3000 While this card is in a monster's soul, that monster get Move Savage Spirit Lion Attribute: Savage Ancient/Spirit Size:2 Power:4000 Crit:2 Defense:5000 While this card is in a monster's soul, that monster gets Penetrate Vengeful Spirit Demon Attribute: Savage Ancient/Spirit Size:1 Power:3000 Crit:3 Defense:3000 While this card is in a monster's soul, that monster gets Counterattack i know its tooken months for me to finally post this (hence why secondary blog) but i got it done, got a couple more to post soon, just ironing out last couple things with them and for kicks and cause i feel like doing it, here a tiara core gear to fit with this attribute for the world Category:Blog posts